Can We Do That Again?
by TWBB
Summary: Feeding is an aphrodisiac for Edward Masen and his mate.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I've walked the earth for more than a century. Blood and sex are all that is craved by my kind; it was just our nature.

As a vampire, a human's only use is to satiate my thirst, to soothe the constant burn residing in my throat. Interest for them disappears once they serve their purpose.

**~CWDTA~**

Watching her has always captivated me. Even now, I can't keep my eyes off her. She is graceful in her movements, secure in her self-image and brazen in her sexuality, especially after our first hunting trip. She still captures my attention like no one else before her.

Careful not to draw her attention to my presence, I stay downwind so she will not be unable to detect my scent.

I watch as she observes her prey, deciding how she will lure him away, not that she needs to try, especially with that skirt she has on. I never understood her thought process; her beauty has ensnared mortal and immortal men alike.

As I observe her, I think back to our first hunting trip.

_**Flashback…**_

_What the fuck is she thinking? She must be crazy, why else would she ask this of me? Does she not understand the danger? Maybe this is why her mind is silent to me._

"_Please baby," she pleads with me._

"_Absolutely not! How many damn times have I told you that I will not risk your life?" I yell. She shrugs, disregarding the tone in my voice. She walks up to me, putting her hands on my chest. _

"_Baby, I want to see you, in all of your immortal glory. I want to know all of you, man and immortal." Her hands were now threaded at the back of my head, holding my head so that she can look into my eyes as she pleads._

"_I love you, all of you, yet you continue to deny me who you really are. Please, Edward! Please don't deny me anymore. You won't hurt me. I trust you, have faith in you. You need to have some trust and faith in yourself."_

_I shake my head. I can't even fucking believe I'm considering this, considering putting her life in danger this way. She has recently discovered my inability to resist her when she says _please _like that. _

_I'm extremely pissed she pulled out the big guns. I don't think she completely understands the inner battle I fight everyday, how hard it is to suppress the urge to drain her, or fuck her. It's all to keep her safe and protected. I can't loose control with her. It would literally kill me if I were to harm her._

_Shit! Hanging my head in defeat, I wonder if I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my existence. "Loosen up a little baby."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of," I mutter, too low for her to hear. I sigh in defeat, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Okay."_

~CWDTA~

_I spend the next two weeks preparing. _

_I still can't believe I agreed to this shit, or that she even wants to watch. I mean, she faints at the sight of blood. How the hell am I gonna get her home conscience, with both of our sanities in check?_

_I'm still mulling over this when she walks up to me and places a kiss on my cheek._

"_I'm ready!" she exclaims._

"_That makes one of us," I mutter too low for her to hear._

_Fifteen minutes later finds us deep in the woods, Isabella strapped to my back. During my preparation, I designed a harness to keep her in place. I continue to worry as I approach my destination, but fuck, I'd by lying if I didn't admit I was also a little excited that she will seeing what I truly am._

_Once we arrive, I let Isabella down off my back. I can't help but remind her of the dangers involved with this, but she is determined. I shake my head, still not believing I agreed to this. _

_I set her on a ledge overlooking my hunting ground, reminding her to stay where she is until I return._

_I take off to the clearing below, pausing as I turn myself over to my true nature. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I pick up the scent of two hikers about a mile northeast from the clearing. I run in their direction so that I may bring one of them back to the clearing. Now, this is not how I hunt, but I thought this would be the safest in regards to Isabella's safety._

_Once I return with my meal, I turn toward Isabella and ask her again if she is sure she wants this. With a nod of her head, I turn the boy to face Isabella so that he is facing away from me. I grab him by the hair and pull his head to expose his neck. Looking into her eyes, I sink my teeth into his neck, swallowing that nectar that alleviates and soothes the burn in my throat and clears my senses. I release the corpse once I finish and return my focus back to Isabella._

_I notice her heart rate has increased and her breathing has become shallow. Panic stricken, I am by her side in an instant. Taking a breath so that I may speak, I am immediately assaulted with her scent! It is not quite the same as her blood, but still potent to my enhanced senses. _

_Son of a bitch! She's aroused from watching me feed. Okay, get some damn control over yourself now, Masen. _

_Fuck me! I can feel the monster, hidden and locked away, rattling his cage, taunting me, telling me to embrace this new discovery. _

_Instead of being disturbed by this thought, I find it intriguing. We had many discussions regarding our intimate relationship-or of lack thereof. We are at an impasse on this topic. Now, however, with limited control returned, I now question why I fought to begin with._

_Upon further examination, I notice one of her hands has disappeared under the elastic of the sweats she is currently wearing. Holy Shit!_

_Fuck, now I'm hard._

"_Isabella?" I question. _

_She looks up at me through her lashes, her pupils dilated, her mouth agape. Suddenly she closes her eyes and her body start shaking. _

"_Fuck," she whispers. _

"_Look at me," I whisper to her._

_She looks into my eyes and I watch in awe as she climaxes, the air becoming more saturated with her scent. A look of serenity overcomes her face as she come down from her high and a beautiful smile graces her lips. That has to be the sexiest shit I've ever seen in my existence._

_Keeping my gaze on her, I notice her eyes widen in what seems shock. I follow her line of sight to see what has garnered that reaction from her. Holy Shit! How the hell did this happen? I can't believe what I'm seeing. _

_Somehow, in the course of watching her masturbate, I had undone my jeans, released my cock from its confinement and began stroke my self._

_We both watch as I continue stoking my cock, and at the moment I can't find it in myself to feel ashamed. I close my eyes as I feel my balls begin to tighten and a rush of venom flow to my already engorged dick._

"_Son of a bitch!" I roar as my orgasm rocks my body without warning. Cold streams of release escape from my cock and saturate my hand and stomach. I'm gasping for air when I hear her voice._

"_That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen," she groans._

_I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Love."_

"_Edward?"_

"Hmm_?"_

"_Can we do that again?"_

_**End Flashback…**_

It was then that I came to recognize she was more like me than I had originally thought; a normal human would be repulsed. I was always aware she was a sexual being, as all humans are; I now understand her desire nearly matched my own.

I could see the vulnerability in her eyes then. She feared my reaction. Our intimate relationship has gone no further than dry humping on my couch. She isn't permitted to kiss me during those encounters and I restrain myself from any touching. It's a pleasurable torment.

"Earth to Edward. Baby? Can you hear me?"

I shake my head unnecessarily in an effort to clear it. How the hell did she sneak up on me like that? That has never happened before.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"Where'd you go? I've never been able to surprise you before?"

"Just remembering the first time I took you hunting with me," I smirk at her.

"Oh." If she were still human, I'm sure a blush would be making an appearance. "Um, well, uh, wanna join me? Since you're already here?"

I love that I can still make her stammer after all this time. "Lead the way, Love."

~CWDTA~

"What made you start thinking our first hunting trip?" she asks after awhile.

"Watching you earlier, I realized you still intrigue me, even now."

"Still a sweet talker."

I quirk an eyebrow at her. I hear her breath hitch and smirk to myself. Yep, I still own her ass. It never did take much to rile her up.

We continue our journey in silence, just enjoying the presence of one another. Soon we hear the sounds of a nearby town. We venture into the city, hoping to enjoy people watching.

We find a bench nestled near some trees in a nearby park. I expand my mind, hoping to find some sort of entertainment. I groan. _Same shit, different day._

"What's wrong babe?" she asks.

"Humans, no capacity to have an original, or even entertaining, thought."

"Poor baby," she coos, pouting her bottom lip.

"Isabella?" I warn.

"Yes?" she asks in her most innocent voice.

"Put that lip away."

I hear her giggle, but does as I tell her. She knows I own her ass too. It's in our nature.

"Are you thirsty? I did interrupt you earlier," I ask.

"Not too bad. Are you thirsty? Maybe we can share?" she looks over at me beseechingly. She knows was happens when we share. Just thinking about it makes me hard.

"Okay," I say.

~CWDTA~

We patiently wait, seeking the ideal meal. I scan the thoughts of those around us. Nothing of interest. Damn. I'm horny as hell and need some relief.

A couple of minutes later I can hear thoughts in the distance. _Perfect timing!_ This is going to be too easy.

I pull Isabella to a tree near the edge the park and tell her to stay put. She looks up at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a smile. She is practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

I hear our female friend approach and Isabella takes her place in a nearby tree, waiting for the show to begin.

"Hey handsome," she says. _Oh my God, he so pretty! I wonder if I can get him to come home with me?_

"Good evening," I reply, looking into her eyes, fanning my breath across her face.

That shit never fails. Her eyes, and mind, lose focus. _Like taking candy from a baby!_ Hell, I can still dazzle Isabella.

I grab her hand and lead her through the trees, away from potential witnesses. I push her to a nearby tree, my body close to hers, but not touching.

She is still dazed. I take this opportunity to run my nose along her neck, breathing deep to savor the scent of her blood. Venom pools in my mouth.

I open my mouth and bare my teeth, anticipating the euphoria I will experience. I hear Isabella approach before I feel her arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you waiting for Loverboy?" she coos in my ear as she unfastens and lowers my jeans and starts stoking my cock.

I instantly sink my teeth into the woman's neck, savoring the feel of her blood flooding my mouth and soothing the constant burn in my throat. The dual sensations of blood and Isabella's hand send my mind into a frenzy.

I suck more forcefully, harder, until the woman is drained. Before the body falls to the ground, I grab Isabella and slam her into a nearby tree.

"What did you think you were doing?" I seethe. My mind is still in a frenzy. "Answer me," I snarl.

She just looks up at me, an innocent expression on her face. I shove her to her knees and order, "Now finish what you started."

She finishes removing my jeans, her eyes still looking up at me. I watch her tongue snake out and lick my tip. My hip bucks as she wraps her mouth around my cock, engulfing my entire length. _Fuck! I love that she doesn't has a gag reflex._ I close my eyes and let myself enjoy the sensations of her mouth sliding up and down my length. I reach down and fist my hands in her hair; I thrust vigorously, guiding her movements.

"Damn, Isabella. I love fucking your mouth." She moans around my cock, the vibrations causing me to grip her hair tighter. I feel her hand cup my balls, making my dick twitch. A growl erupts through my lips as I come in her mouth.

She swallows and licks me clean. She stands in front of me, a smirk gracing her lips.

"You're still in trouble Isabella," I warn her.

She just smiles at me and says, "Edward, I'm not wearing panties."

_Holy shit! _"I guess that makes it easier for me to punish you then," I tell her. "On your hands and knees."

She complies, her ass facing me. My dick hardens at the sight.

I kneel behind her and bring my hand to her dripping core. I push two fingers into her, eliciting a low moan from her lips. I pump my fingers in and out of her until I felt her start to clench. As I withdraw my fingers, I hear her whimper.

"Punishment," is all I say.

I run a hand over her smooth ass before I bring it back then forward, a smack sounding in the air around us. I repeat this a few more times before I here someone's thoughts invading my mind.

_Perfect_, _he's heading our way,_ I think to myself_._ I can barely conceal my excitement I as come up with a way to punish and reward her in one shot.

Without warning, I thrust into her. I reach forward and grab a handful of hair. I start pounding into her at a furious pace, my balls hitting her clit. I bring my hand back and smack her ass again.

I can feel her walls start to flutter around my cock. "No, Isabella. You're not allowed to come until I say so," I say as I smack he ass again. I know I'm being cruel; she loves it when I spank her.

"Please baby, I'll be good. I promise," she begs.

"No, not yet. I have something else in mind for you," I tell her.

I can see myself through his mind. I turn to face him and smile. His eyes widen. I can smell the fear rolling off of him.

"Come join us. She has a mouth live a Hoover," I say.

"No, Edward," she whisper too low for him to hear.

"Be quiet Isabella," I reply, pulling her hair, forcing her up against my chest.

I bring my hands to her breasts and start pulling on her nipples. She groans, and I can tell she's getting real close.

His thoughts are a mixture of fear and excitement.

_Isn't this every guy's fantasy? And she's beautiful. That guy doesn't seem to mind sharing. Fuck it, what've I got to lose?_

"Almost," I whisper. I see the man hesitate momentarily, start to undo his jeans and move to stand in front of her.

"Don't worry," I tell him. "She loves sucking cock." Little does he know, she will only ever suck my cock.

"Enjoy you meal," I whisper in her ear. I don't care if he hears me.

I hear her sharp intake of breath and realization dawns on her. I watch through his mind as she leans forward, looking up at him with a smile on her lips. His mouth opens in wonder, watching her.

She inches closer, opens her mouth and latches onto his femoral artery. His mind goes blank, unable to process what is happening.

As she takes her first pull, her pussy clenches around me like a vice.

_Shit!_ It feels like she is going to rip off my cock. I continue thrusting through her orgasm as I feel my balls tighten. I grab the man's wrist and sink my teeth in his flesh, his blood flowing into my mouth and down my throat.

With one last thrust, I close my eyes and release into her body. I feel euphoric. The force renders me speechless and immobilizes my body.

~CWDTA~

"Baby? Can you here me? On God! Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You scared me."

"Sorry," I tell her.

"Are you okay now?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do that again?"


End file.
